Emberclan's Rising
by XxHawktailxX
Summary: Could a clan rise from over 1,000 moons ago well Emberclan has and the new leader Redstar has plotted serious revenge.. Dawnclan, Fireclan, Earthclan and Rainclan aren't expecting anything from hearing yowls in the forest. But will they survive Redstar's Rath...?
1. Chapter 1

As lightning struck several times in one night each clan stired. Fireclan, the closest clan to the Moonlit Forests heard a loud yowl, yowls were rarely heard from the Moonlit Forests...

'Strikestar... Why was there a yowl from... the Moonlit Forests.. No cat lives there except that pack of rouges lead by Red and they rarely yowl.' Said a young tabby kit with big blue eyes.

'It's ok Owlkit, those rouges are probably playing with two leg stuff...' Replied a huge ginger tabby tom with green blazing eyes.

'If your sure...' Owlkit said with fear in her voice.

'Owlkit, I'm positive... Don't worry...' Strikestar said, even though he wasn't completely positive. He had heard all the cats of the packs howls but none matched the loudness and deepness that matched that yowl which had occured.

Back in the Moonlit Forests

'Red common I seen a huge lightning strike over by that tree it might be on fire!' said a muscular brown tabby tom.

'Bracken what if you get burnt by it?' said a dark red, auburn she cat with black paws and a grey underbelly.

'Red your a Dawnclanner not able to loosen up and have a laugh thats always been your flaw, stay here like the Dawner you are!' Bracken said with anger and sarcasm in voice.

'I'm no Dawnclanner! And I can loosen up, common Blaze we will show him!' Red said her short temper showing so much.

'I don't think you can take it Red, I mean you can't take a joke!'

'That's rich comming from you your fur would blend in with the fire Blaze!

'OH YOUR ON RACE YAH! Challenged Blaze. The three cats raced to where the lightning struck all they seen was trees upon trees but none were burnt but they couldn't understand why.

'I don't get it!' says Bracken

'Nor do I personally but I think we should rest here for the night, we can look again at dawn break.' Red said

'Yeah your right Red, your always right... Like my nan!' said Blaze in a strange voice.

'Night guys...' Bracken said as he curled up with Red.

Later in the night Red began to recieve a message from Starclan.

'Red, I am Ravenstar the old leader of Emberclan. You may know that Emberclan is the forgotton clan. You must gather all the rouges and loners within the Moonlit Forests and get them to join and rebuild Emberclan. I want you to be the leader.' A dark tom said.

The next morning Red broke the news to her friends...


	2. Chapter 2

'Ohy lazy slumps, get up I need to tell you something!' Red said erdging her lazy friends to get up at the break of daylight.

'You know the rest of us like to sleep!' Blaze said, her voice croaked she wasn't any where near waking up.

'Yeah Red, you know that us rouges can sleep in, we aren't clanners we can sleep in and not go out hunting every minuite!' Bracken said, he was obviously hating the idea of waking up early like a clan cat.

'Look I got a message from the old Emberclan leader, Ravenstar he said we need to get all the rouges and loners together and reform it!' Red said her voice was enthusiastic.

'Really?' Blaze said, 'your going crazy...'

'I'm NOT.'

'Blaze don't jump to conclusions Red wouldn't lie, look Red.. If Ravenstar said this then me and Blaze will help you.' Bracken said. Bracken always sided with Red but this time he was sad to be leaving his lifestyle of sleeping in not doing sunrise and sun fall patrols and hunting for more cats than three.

'Look I wouldn't lie 'bout something like this, and I would be greatfull if you would help as much as possible.' Red said, greatful for the amazing friends she had.

'Common lets go look, first we should go to the lake it's closer and the cats there won't put a fight up.' Blaze said.

Red nodded, 'your right like always.' Red smiled glad her friend had finallu warmed up to the idea.

'Like my nan!' Blaze said laughing. Like her nan was a favourite phrase along with 'MOUSEYYYY GET BACK 'ERE!' and 'HEY U, YEAH YOU, LAY OFF THE MICE!. She had strange obssesions with these three phrases.

_**So the three cats began they're journey of, 'LAY OF THE MICE', 'MOUSEY GET BACK 'ERE' and 'Like my nan!' all they're way to the first set of cats...**_

'You see them..?' Red said.

'Yep.. I do indeed.. Blaze what would your nan do at this moment...?' Bracken asked her.

'Uhh turn back... ' Blaze said unsure of what Bracken was getting at.

'No, we won't turn back.. Hey you! Yeah you!' Red shouted to the 5 loner cats


	3. Chapter 3

The five loners turned around each obviously strong warriors.

'Hello, I am Night how may I help you.' A dark grey she cat with black stripes and white paws.

'I am Red, are you familiar with Ravenstar and Emberclan?'

'Yes, I am but my friend Mouse here is more familiar than I am. I will fetch her.'

'Thank you, Night.'

'Hello, Red is it? I am Mouse.' Said a pale brown she cat with a white underbelly and the same pale brown stripes leaving markings.

'Yes, Mouse.'

'Night said you had a... well she said you need to speak about Emberclan and Ravenstar.' Mouse said.

'Yes, well.. Ravenstar...' Red explained the story to the five loner cats sitting in front of her. She seen a dark tabby tom with lighter stripes and bright red eyes, a tan brown she cat with darker brown stripes and a pitch black tom with black eyes.

'Ah right, and you wish for us to help you rebuild Emberclan?' The black tom said.

'Yeah, whats your name?' Blaze said

'Crow.' He said, Blaze smiled to him, 'This is Adder and Tangle.' He nodded to the tanned tabby she cat, I assume to be adder and the darker tom was Tangle.

'So will you help us, yes or no?' Bracken said obviously annoyed that Blaze was getting to caught up in Crow's sea green eyes, which I agree with her where pretty dreamy.

'Bracken, cool it.' Red said, her voice stern and angry.

'Red, we will gladly help. My ancestors where Emberclanners, we shall gladly help.' Night said.

'Thank you so much Night. Will you join us on our journey to find the other cats?' Red asked, hoping that they would.

'Of course, you may need some extra paws!' Crow said. Crow flashed a wink to Blaze, he obviously really liked her but I can't blame him, she's pretty, funny and so sweet.

'Thanks Crow, Night, Mouse, Adder and Tangle.' Blaze said.


	4. Chapter 4

For terms many may not know i have astricks them and theyre meaning will be up here.

1* Calico - A fur type, usually the cat is white with orange and black patches

* * *

'Night, do you know where the nearest rouge or loner pack is?' Red asked.

'I do indeed its just on the other side of the lake. There is 5-6 kits, 3 warriors, 2 apprentices, 3 queens and an elder. They would be helpful.' Night replied.

'Ok, heres the plan. Tangle, Crow, Adder and Blaze go hunting and meet us over there before moonhigh, Mouse and Bracken follow us at your own pace. Me and Night will speed on and get in.' Red explained.

'Sure.. Whatever...' Bracken said very unenthusiasticly.

'Whats up with him..?' Mouse asked.

'I'm not sure Mouse, keep a close eye on him..' Red responded.

'Common Red!' Night shouted. So, the two shecats began they're journey as the wind blew through they're fur. As they seen the shadows of cats they did a final sprint and then seen a huge lump of grey fur.

'State your buisness!' The lump of grey fur boomed.

'Uhh... we need to speak with your pack leader..' Red said to it, her voice was shaken.

'Fine come this way...' It shouted

'Who knew that fur could walk and talk..?' Night said. As the huge lump of fur beaconed them into a bush they seen a *calico tom with big hazel eyes.

'Ah ladies, come in, come in. How may Thorn help you?' The tom said

'W-w-w-w-wwell... Oh my gosh your so cute...' Night said, complete in awe.

'We want to know if you knew anything about Emberclan?' Red said glaring at Night in descust.

'Ah yes I do, how may I be of service?' Thorn asked. Red explained what Ravenstar said to her in the dream and she asked him to help regrow Emberclan.

'Ah well... I guess we could. But we will need to test you. COMET! GET OVER HERE!' he shouted, a huge muscualar macarel tabby cat.

'What you need meh to do?' Comet said.

'Test one of them, also there is some other cats who know you waiting. Send them in' He said, the rest of the gang came in.

'Ok who is the strongest?' Comet asked

'I would say, Bracken.' Red suggested

'Ok, your on...'


	5. Chapter 5

Comet stood facing Bracken, Crow looked at him and nodded the cats went silent no cat dared to speak.

'Oh common already attack me...' Bracken said willing to fight for his clan to be. Comet dived at Bracken and clawed him constantly his flank was in shreds but Bracken wouldn't give up he pushed him up by the neck and kicked his head sending him flying threw the air and landing at the other end of the camp, he ran over and pinned Comet he clawed him repitdly 'till the blood shed.

'STOP BEFORE YOU KILL COMET!' Thorn screamed begging for Bracken to stop, 'fine you win... we will join your... Clan..'

'Thanks..' Red said. Each of the cats introduced themselves, Lunar (kit), Aqua (kit), Smoke (kit), Flare (Kit), Spike (warrior), Ash (warrior), Venom (Warrior), Singe (Apprentice), Pebble (queen), Daisy (Queen), Rose (queen) and Rain (Elder) * all descriptions at the bottom.*

'I will go down this end of the pond you all go down the other way.' Thorn suggested

'Good idea.' Blaze said. Red and Mouse had both noticed a change in Bracken, he was noramlly hyper and always wanting to find two-leg stuff and experiment with it but now he was quiet and staying out of it

* * *

Descriptions :

Lunar- A black she cat with pale blue eyes

Aqua - A silver/blue she cat with bright blue eyes

Smoke- a dark grey tom with pale orange eyes

Flare- Redish orangish tom with green eyes

Spike - Dark brown tom with black spot has pale green eyes

Ash- pale grey she cat with white blinded eyes

Venom - Black messy fured tom with redish orangish eyes

Singe - Pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Pebble - Pale grey she cat with darker grey patches and pale blue eyes

Dasiy - White she cat with yellow eyes

Rose -Calico she cat with hazel eyes

Rain - Black tom with small grey markings and white blinded eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Before you all read this I hope you're enjoin it so far and leave a rating down below so I know that you all are enjoin it, also sorry for late update!

Thanks,

XxHawktailxX 3

* * *

So the cats began their next journey, they all complained except Bracken he was silent but even Red, his mate, couldn't figure out why..

'Bracken you ok?' Red asked worrying about her mate.

'Yeah why wouldn't I be!?' He snapped at her his voice angry.

'What's wrong with you! All of a sudden your snappy and not wanting help I mean LOOK AT THAT GASH!' She said

'I DON'T CARE RED GO FIND TANGLE AND CROW AND MAKE GOOGLY EYES AT THEM AND LEAVE ME ALONE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!' he shouted loud enough for Fireclan to here..

Fireclan

'Hmmm, strange...' Strikestar said, as he heard the argument from over the lake.

Back at the rouge group in the stunning Moonlit Forest

'You think...' Red laughed, 'you think I like those two? Seriously Bracken I love you and nobody else, you are my mate and nobody elses. Also Crow like Blaze and she likes him back. Tangle is mates with Adder. You are such a mousebrain, even if they were all single I would still pick you!'

Bracken blushed, 'Promise...?' He said

'I promise with all my heart.' Red replied, she licked his head making a small quiff with it, Bracken laughed and did it back to her.

'I love you Red, even though this is all crazy I still want to settle down and have a family. You are my mate and NOBODY ELSES OR ELSE THEY DIE.' He smiled and laughed.

'I love you to Bracken, and the feeling of family is mutual.' She replied and laughed as well.

As the night fell it was obvious of the couples, Bracken and Red, Tangle and Adder and Blaze and Crow, but poor Night was missing Thorn wishing he had tagged a long instead of going to their side of the lake and Rain, Pebble, Daisy, Rose and the kits stayed with Mouse at their lake side camp.

As the sun rose from the east to the west pushing past the clouds and waking the cats up, they weren't where they had fallen asleep..


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about how short the previous chapter was  
XxHawktailxX 3

* * *

'W-where are we...?' Red said, her voice confused and struck with anger. A huge ginger tabby cat with red lines around his eyes, over his muzzle and all over his body and tail.

'They're Tribal Cats,' whispers Bracken, 'they won't hurt a she-cat but they will kill a tom...'

'Oh no they won't!' She whispered again, she told each cat what Bracken had just told her.

'Welcome to our humble home...' The ginger tom with red tribal markings said, he looked at Bracken and drew his claws out and clawed Bracken across the eye leaving it scarred and bleeding.

'HEY, YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Red shouted as the ginger tom padded to her and licked her forehead as a sign of flirtation.

'Get off of her...' Bracken said, the tom glared at him.

'My name is Wave That Crashes On Stone or my tribe just calls me Wave for short. Whats your name fine shecat...?' He said staring at Red.

'My name is Red and do not call me 'Fine Shecat'. She snarled, each cat introduced themself but Wave took Red away into his den and she was not heard from for over a moon only short 'ow's every now and then.

'WHERES RED!' Bracken shouted after a moon went by.

'Shes fine, the med cat will see her shortly to check on her again.' A beautiful tabby shecat named Dawn (Dawn who rises over the mountains).

'WHAT THE MEDCAT?!' Bracken shouted further.

'Yeah, Wave really wants kits you know...' Dawn said.

'WHAT GET HIM AWAY FROM MY MATE!' Bracken yelled and broke free and ran to the den to find 3 kits lying beside Red. 'How dare you.. we are leaving now!'

'Oh you can leave but Red is staying... And NEVER leaving.' Wave said.

'NO SHE, IS COMMING.' Bracken shouted he launched himself at Wave and they fought until...

'STOP, WAVE IM LEAVING COMMON BRACKEN!' Red shouted, and lifted the three kits.

'FINE' Wave shouted as the cats left with the three new kits. The cats went back to the other side of the lake to find Thorn and 3 groups of new rouges.

* * *

I will be putting an alliance list at the top of the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

As promised an Allegiance

**Allegiances**

**Fireclan...**

Leader Strikestar- A huge ginger tabby with green blazing eyes

Deputy Liontail - a golden brown shecat with amber eyes and a huge bushy lion like tail

Warriors (Toms and Shecats without kits)

Blazingsun - A yellow she cat with green eyes

Whitefoot - A huge black tom with pure white paws

Skyheart - A white she cat with crystal blue eyes

(Apprentice - Hawkpaw)

Quickstep - A swift brown tom

(Apprentice - Blackpaw)

Medicine cat Moonrise - A white she cat, grey underbelly and black stripes

(Apprentice - Lilicpaw)

Apprentices Hawkpaw - A brown she cat with a white underbelly, black stripes and white paws.

Blackpaw - A solid black tom with a front white paw

Lilicpaw - A pale brown she cat with purpley eyes

Queens Roseleaf - Calico shecat

Sunflower - A tan she cat with yellow eyes

Kits Honeykit - Pale brown she cat

Foxkit - Ginger shecat ( Strikestars kit )

Owlkit - brown tabby she cat with big blue eyes

Swiftkit- Jet black tom with ice blue eyes

Elders Heavystep - Messy, black fured tom with big paws

Breezetail - Pale shecat with a bushy tail (blinded)

**Dawnclan**

Leader Sunstar - Golden-brown she cat with orange eyes

Deputy Cloudbreeze - White she cat with green eyes

Warriors Ravenclaw - A jet black tom

( Apprentice- Blossompaw)

Summersky - pale brown she cat with white spots

( Apprentice - Ceaderpaw)

Darktail - Brown tom with a black tail

Ashrain - Grey she cat with small dashes of white

Medcat Dovepool - White she cat with blue eyes (Cloudbreeze's sister)

( Apprentice - Mintpaw)

Apprentices Mintpaw - Pale white tom with mint green eyes

Ceaderpaw- Brown tom

Blossompaw - Pale white she cat with pinkey eyes

Queens Rosetail - White she cat with red spots on her tail

Kits Poppykit - Calico shecat

Elders Twigfoot - Brown tom with delicate paws

**Rainclan **

Leader Splashstar -Grey tom cat with white paws and tail.

Deputy Pebbletail - Grey she cat with white tail (Splashstars sister)

Warriors Dampfoot - Black tom with dirty grey paws.

Stormcloud - Grey shecat

Mistfur -Grey shecat

Mudfur - Brown tom

Medcat Rippleleaf - Grey tom with darker grey stripes

NO APPRENTICES

Queens Pondflower - Silver shecat

Kits Water kit- Silver/blue shecat

NO ELDERS

**Earthclan**

Leader Eclipsestar - Jet black she cat with blue eyes

Deputy Bluespirit - A silver/blue she cat with ice blue eyes

Warriors Sandstrike - Ginger tabby shecat

Frostclaw - Silver tom with white paws and claws

Dashfur - Black tom with white paws and white stripes

Apprentices Peanutpaw - Pale brown she cat

Medcat Echosong -Kindest shecat ever! Silver she cat with forest green eyes (apprentice - peanutpaw)

Queens Roseheart - White she cat with blue eyes

(cold hearted but very beauitful shecat)

Kits- Daisykit - Grey she cat with big yellow eyes

Darkkit - Black tom with red eyes

**ROUGES**

Red - Redy auborny she cat with pale grey underbelly and blue eyes

Bracken - Muscualar, brown tabby tom with big brown eyes

Blaze - Ginger she cat tabby with green eyes

Night - Dark grey she cat with black stripes and white paws

Mouse - Pale brown she cat with white underbelly and same pale brown markings

Crow - Black tom with sea green eyes

Tangle - Black tom with black eyes

Adder - Tan brown she cat with darker brown stripes

Thorn - Calico (White with orange and black patches) tom with big hazel eyes

Grey lump (later named) - Huge grey lump of fur

Lunar - Black she cat with pale blue eyes

Aqua - A silver/blue shecat with bright blue eyes

Smoke - A dark grey tom with pale orange eyes

Flare - A redish-orange tom with green eyes

Spike - Darkbrown tom with black spots/patches and pale green eyes

Ash - Pale grey she cat with white blinded eyes

Venom - Black messy fured tom with redish orangish eyes

Singe - Pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Pebble - Pale grey she cat with darker grey patches and pale blue eyes

Daisy - White she cat with yellow eyes

Rose - Calico she cat with hazel eyes ( Thorns sister )

Rain - Black tom with small grey markings and white blinded eyes

Hazel - Pale brown she cat with blue eyes

Hawk - Dark brown tom with light blue eyes

Amber - Pale brown she cat with bright blue eyes (Hawk and Hazels sister and Brackens and Reds kits)

All for now!

* * *

'Who's kits are they?' Bracken asked.

'Y-y-yours...' Red said nervously.

' I knew it! No cat could have kits in a single moon!' Bracken said.

'Your kits are beautiful, what are their names?' Night asked as the moonlight shone on her fur.

'Hawk, Hazel and Amber, and your pelt is so pretty under the moonlight.' Red said in complete awe.

'Beautiful names and thank you.' Night dipped her head and padded away and slept beside a tree, her fur bristled and so did the bushes. Red stood infront of her kits and Bracken walked over to the bush.

'Whos there?' He said as he unsheathed his claws.

'It's ok, it's only me!' Thorn said, he walked over to Night, licked her head and lay beside her.

'Hmph...' Bracken said. Bracken turned around and curled up with his 3 kits and Red.

The next morning several cats were crowding them.


	9. Chapter 9

'Thorn is this them?' A tom with messy ripped fur said.

'Yeah brov.' Thorn repplied, 'Red this is my brov, Dust. He brought his pack with him theres over 20 cats in it. We have enough cats now to run a clan! Also Dust sent cats out to round up the rest of the loners!'

'Yeah, Red!' A tiny kit said.

'Oh thats one of me and Angel's kits, Snow meet Red, Red meet Snow.' Dust said.

'Hewo Red' The tiny, white shecat said.

'Hello Snow, where are your littermates?' Red asked curiously.

'Oh probebly hiding from me, it's hard being a runt of a litter you know.' Snow said.

'Snow... Why don't you go play with your brother and sisters.' Dust said.

'Play? Don't you mean be teased?' Snow said, Dust glared at her and she padded off with a spring in her walk.

'I am sorry about that, Red. I assume we should head down to where my brother used to settle. It is a perfect clan camp and it is the old Emberclan camp.' Dust said.

'Thank you Dust.' Red said, she turned around to see Bracken talking and laughing with a white she cat with blue eyes, Red felt envy run threw her viens.

'Red that is Angel my mate.' Dust nodded at the white she cat Red had been jealous of. She couldn't help but want to split them appart but she wouldn't if Bracken really loved Angel more than her then there was nothing she could do. She would just have to trust him. Snow pulled on Red's tail, 'Red come and meet my littermates!' Snow lead her over to a bunch of 7 other kits, 3 girls and 4 boys. 'Mweet Holly, Feather, Pebble and Ash, Skull, Jinx and Jay.' The seven other kits laughed at Snow.

'Oh please, Snow. We can introduce ourselves! I am Holly.' The black shecat kit said her ice-blue eyes gleaming up.

'Yeah, Snow we can! I am Jinx.' The Black tom said each of his paws white and he had a white tipped tail.

'Jinx you're so unlucky don't even try to make friends! I am Jay the awesome!' The black tom with the same ice-blue eyes as his sister.

'Don't be so, big headed! I am Skull and this is my twin brother Ash.' The grey tom said, he had big green eyes just like Ash.

'Feather!' Pebble said her blue eyes looked over to her sister and her white pelt had black patches over it.

'Yeah?' Feather said, she had white fur and grey paws and grey tipped tail.

'Did you meet Red?' Pebble asked.

'No, and I do not wish to!'


	10. Chapter 10

The cats began to head back to where Thorn had orignally settled. Night ran to Thorn and walked besied him, Hawk and Hazel went to play with Dust's kits but Amber stayed with Red.

'Hey you ok Amber?' Red said to her kit.

'Yeah I'm fine mommy, just a bit tired...' Amber said.

'Ok. Cats rest for now the moon is at its highest!' Red told the travelling pack of cats.  
Red, Bracken, Hawk, Hazel and Amber curled up and fell asleep from eachothers warmth.

Crunching of leaves, brushing of fur...

'What is happening in there?' The unknown cat said.

'U-u-uh... they're going back to Thorn's base to make that camp.' Angel said

'Oh great, just great!' The cat said. 'We need them weaker! Not stronger..'

'I know!' Angel replied

'Well, Red is getting VERY jealous.. Bracken obviously likes you... Make Red further jealous..' The cat said.

'Yes...Strikestar..' Angel murmerd..

Dawn erupted through the clouds. The cats awoke..

'Guys we need to move quickly the clouds are red...' Red stated.

'An unnecicary death!' Adder shouted. 'Starclan is telling us there will be death we must hurry!'

'H-h-how... oh never mind common!' Red and the group sprinted back to the new camp by the lake and surrounded by by trees.

**In the new Emberclan camp.**

'Ok, well I need to appoint you all places...' Red said.

'I can be clan med cat...' Adder said. 'I have done it before, I am Addertail.'

'Ok, Lunarkit, Aquakit, Smokekit, Flarekit, Hazelkit, Amberkit, Snowkit, Jinxkit, Hollykit, Featherkit, Pebblekit, Jaykit, Skullkit, Ashkit and Hawkkit. Pebbleheart, Daisytail, Roseheart and Angelgaze are the queens.' Red continued, 'Our warriors names shall be... Brackenclaw, Blazetail, Nightheart, Crowfur, Tanglefoot, Dustpelt, Raventail, Swifttail,Thornclaw, Greyfur, Spikedgaze, Venomlash, Ashheart, Singefur, Raintail. Our elders, Rainears, Mouseheart and the apprentices are Darkpaw, Eaglepaw and Icepaw.' Red told her clan.

In a chant the clan said 'Yes.' Many cats questioned, 'Who is leader?' And 'Who is deputy?''I Red am now Redstar, Starclan told me and Blazetail shall be our deputy! May the other clans watch their tails I have strong warriors, enthusiastic apprentices, a talented medicine cat and strong kits the other clans do not stand a chance! My revenge has began!' Redstar shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

The cats yowled in happiness, their fur bristled under the star and moonlight the green-leaf air blew threw the new found camp.

'Redstar, tonight I suggest you head to the Moonpool to earn you nine lives, you will need them.' Blazetail said.

'Your right... Like your Nan!' Redstar laughed.

'Yeah...' She said awkwardly, 'take Addertail, Eaglepaw, Darkpaw and Dustpelt.'

'Oh... Are you not comming?'

'Oh no... I'm staying here...' She said quietly.

'Hmph... Addertail, Eaglepaw, Darkpaw and Dustpelt come on!' She called as she seen claw padding over to Blazetail making her laugh and smile unlike before when Redstar was given the cold shoulder. The group of cats headed to the moonpool. (read under the line at the bottom for the moonpools description) .

'Well we are here... The Moonpool... Sometimes I rename it the Moonfog though.' Addertail said

'Your right though.. It should be called the Moonfog...' Dustpelt said quietly.

'Don't be nervous.. It's ok.' Addertail laughed and licked Dustpelt's head to reassure him.

'I'm not...' He said embarrased.

'Common..' Redstar said. She padded threw the thick fog and to a beautiful pond and waterfall surrounded by cherryblossom trees, beautiful flowers and fresh green grass. Dustpelt, Eaglepaw and Darkpaw stayed around the edges to keep gaurd.

'Just be ready...' Addertail said. Red stood before the Moonpool, she seen a dark grey tom it was Ravenstar...


	12. Chapter 12

'Greetings Red, welcome to the Moonpool' She heard the familiar tom voice say, she lay down and put her nose to the Moonpool and let Starclan send her to sleep. She woke up at the five pine trees where clans gathered seven unfamiliar cats gathered around her the other two she knew, Ravenstar and his great, great, great granddaughter or Red's grandmother, Lynxtail.

'Welcome Red, are you ready to receive your nine lives?' Ravenstar asked, his long, sleek black tail flicked at a beat.

'Yes, Ravenstar.' Red said puffing her chest out. Lynxtail padded to her smiling.

'Hello, with this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right.' The pale brown shecat said with her black stripes long and loose down her messy pelt. She touched Red's nose, Red wasn't sure what to expect, all of a sudden a bolt of pure energy striked into Red like pure electricity. Her fur stood on end she tensed in pain. It eventually was over, she thought to herself 'How can I last eight more of these..?' Lynxtail smiled at her and turned back and stood beside Ravenstar.

Next a tall, muscular tom padded to her, she soon realised who it was it was Thunder! Thunder was part of her pack originally until he was killed by badgers, he was her first official love. At the stage when he died it was only her, Thunder and Blaze. She hadn't met Bracken yet. 'Thunder!' She called. He didn't reply.

'Red,' he licked her forehead and touched noses with her. She felt his warmth go along her fur and she could remember those beautiful summer nights in the long grass watching the Silverpelt illuminate the night sky. 'With this life I give you strength, use it to protect your clan.' he said then he whispered, 'like how I protected you...' She felt that bolt go through her body she tensed but it wasn't that bad it was warm just like Thunder's fur, she smiled and as he left after it was over she called at him. 'Thunder I will always have part of my heart for you!' He looked over his right shoulder and smiled at her and nodded but said nothing.

Next padded over a she cat with a long bit of fur over her left, amber eye. 'Hi, Red I am Echowhisper the old Emberclan Medicine cat. I give you this life of wisdom so you can make the right desions for your clan.' The pale grey she cat touched noses with Red, she seen the old Emberclan cats limping into the med den asking for her help. She felt a sharp and sudden pain rippling through her body, she could feel love in it though. Love that Echowhisper felt for Ravenstar. The pain ended and Echowhisper dipped her head and padded back beside Thunder.

She seen a small tom pad over to her, she assumed he was an apprentice. 'Red, with this life I give you courage.' He said loudly then mumbled. 'I'm Swiftpaw.' She smiled at the young apprentice and she bent down, she touched noses with him and seen a huge black tom from Fireclan running at the, in pained, Swiftpaw and biting his, black and white patched neck and tossing him away but no matter what Swiftpaw hauled himself up and continued to fight until all his energy was gone. She felt a huge bolt go though her body, a sudden spark of pain. It lasted a long time and Red unsheathed her slightly hooked claws and dug them into the ground 'till the pain eventually ended. She let a huge sigh of relief out and sheathed her claws. She seen the smirk on Swiftpaw's face as he padded off.

A tall tom padded to her and glared at her. 'Hello... Red... I'm here to give you the life of justice to judge the actions of others well.' He said quietly, 'Oh yes I am Ruinedtail.' He sighed, she could tell why he gained his name, his fur was ripped and messy but his tail was the worst many patches of fur were missing. She felt pain, deep pain. She seen the same tom from Swiftpaw's memory diving at Ruinedtail and clawing his eyes deeply then running up his back and clawing his tail and ripping fur off of it. Ruinedtail was an honoured warrior and very respected. She soon felt the pain over and now she was more used to it but feeling weak at her paws.

As Ruinedtail padded away a very familiar face padded to her, it was her brother who had died during a fox attack. She felt a tear run from her eye and couldn't help but shout 'Blizzard!' The white tom padded to her and licked her head and smiled at his little sister.

'With this life, Red, I give you protection, protect your clan like our mother protected us when we where kits.' He smiled and touched Red's nose like the other five cats had. She felt a bolt of pain flowing through her body it was like pure lightning. She tensed, it was a lot like the first life she had received from her grandmother, Lynxtail. She smiled when it was over and mumbled 'Three more to go...'

She realised Ravenstar was coming over, her messy, long tail flicked as she seen him. 'Ravenstar!' She called happily, he smiled at her.

'Red, with this life I give you Compassion, to use it well for the elders in the clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself. He touched her nose and she felt the bolt go through her body it was painful but bearable and only lasted a matter of seconds but she seen the young tom as a kit leaping over to the elders to listen to a story.

He padded off and a familiar she cat padded over, it was her mum. 'Mum!' She smiled in disbelief, her own mother was coming to see her daughter get her nine lives!

'With this life I give you love, use it well, for all the cats in your care, especially Brackenclaw.' She smiled and laughed and touched her nose there was no pain this time just a warm bolt through her fur. It was over soon enough and Frost, her mother padded off crying in pure happiness.

The last cat padded over, she didn't recognise him at all. He had long, dark brown fur and grey stripes. 'Red, I am the oldest leader Emberclan ever had, my name is Emberstar. I give you this life of nobility, certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of Starclan and the warrior code.' Red nodded and he touched her nose. The pain struck her, she couldn't stand it, it was unbareable the pain kept flooding in and she had to unsheath her claws at dig them into the ground. She gritted her teeth, the pain just kept flooding into her she started to panic and think 'If I can't bare this then how can I lead a clan?' Finaly the pain ended and Emberstar said 'You will be the greatest leader of Emberclan, take care of each of the cats.' He padded back and each cat had their eyes on her.

'I hail you by your new name, Redstar. Your old life is no more. You have now earned the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants to you the guardianship of Emberclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the tradition of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.' Ravenstar said. The group of nine cats all said at the same time 'I hail you by your new name, Redstar!'

She soon woke up to find Addertail sitting waiting for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Part one the message

'Starclan sent me a message...' Addertail said wide eyed and in complete and utter shock.

'What did they say!?' Redstar replied nervously but loud.

'An amber light will put out the angel's flame' Addertail said quietly as the two cats walked out and until they met Darkpaw, Dustpelt and Eaglepaw nothing was said. When they met up with the three toms both Addertail and Redstar explained what had been said.

'Did you think about your kit... _AMBER_kit...?' Darkpaw emphasised.

'Oh my...' Addertail said her voice croaky and in shock.

'Angelheart ... Amberkit to Amberlight... Flame.. what could flame be?' Redstar said nervously.

'Fireclan perhaps...' Eaglepaw said.

'Maybe... Tonight we must head to the five pines for a gathering...' Redstar said, 'We will see what happens then.' So, the five cats ran back to camp and spreaded the message to all the cats _but_ Angelheart and Amberkit.

Part two the gathering

'Tonight joing me, Addertail and Blazetail to go to the gathering are... All the warriors we need to be strong incase, Eaglepaw, Icepaw and Darkpaw and Rainears and Mouseheart will join us as well.' Redstar announced.

'Why are all the warriors going we need a few to stay at camp!' Daisytail called out.

'Fine then... Greyfur stay here...' (Greyfur was originally known as the grey lump, we had no other name for him except Greyfur) She said angrilly but knowning no cat would even try and attack with him around.

'Thank you Redstar!' Daisytail said, Redstar dipped her head back. Redstar and the rest of the clan purposely arrived late to the gathering.

All cats had there eyes on them not a single cat looked away...

'What brings you here Red?' Strikestar called down to her.

'It's Red_star_ mousebrain!' She called at him and leaped up beside him.

'Since when did _you_ become a leader, Redstar?' Sunstar asked.

'Since this morning, Ravenstar told me in a dream that I had to rebuild Emberclan to its former self!' She announced. The four other leaders upon the smooth rock in the center gasped in shock, none could believe that a rouge was now a leader.

'This is foxdung! I donot believe that a _rouge_ could become a clan leader!' Splashstar said loudly. Redstar turned around and showed her the starclan mark on her ear.

'Proof enough? And do not insult rouges!' She snarled.

'Do not fight in the sacred place...' Eclipsestar spoke up after the fight between the leaders, 'this is not right fighting in a Starclan area...'

'You're right Eclipsestar, fighting should not occur here or else the cloud will cover the moon.' Redstar said as Blazetail hopped up beside her upon the smooth rock.

'Who is that?' Snarled Strikestar.

'My deputy, Blazetail.' Redstar snapped.

'Oh...' He muffled. As the Gathering continued nothing was spoken of how a rouge became a leader but more on how strong and bold she is.

'Ah Redstar, it's good to see all five clans back in the forest but I couldn't help but think why was there ever five clans in the forest anyway. Five clans means another clan to feed and there isn't enough food to go around so why don't Fireclan and Emberclan join up to make a stronger version of Fireclan?' Strikestar said.

'Uhhh lemme think... NO.' Redstar said loudly. 'Look five trees five clans. If there was only meant to be four clans why isn't there four trees?'

'Uhhhh...' Strikestar mumbled.

'Redstar, Oh my what a honour to meet you!' Liontail said. 'If I wasn't in Fireclan I would definitly be in Emberclan.. Wait am I aloud to transfer clans.' She laughed

'Liontail you are more than welcome to drop by,' Redstar told her then whispered, 'or you could stay and join Emberclan.'

'No, she is my deputy!' Strikestar snapped.

'Oh sorrehh!' Redstar said sarcasticly then padded off talking to Liontail.

Towards the end of the night Redstar called to Emberclan and told them they were heading back to camp but many cats from different clans followed Emberclan curiously to find if they could join.

'Ashrain, Liontail, Mudfur, Frostclaw and Frostfur's kits why did you leave your clans to join Emberclan.' Redstar asked curiously.

'They all hate me in Dawnclan!' Ashrain said almost crying.

'I'm sick of being treated like dirt and being ordered around, Emberclanners all get along but in Fireclan they all are competing to become the best warrior there is no heart...' Liontail said.

'Rainclan sucks, they treat eachother like kits.. Mudfur ain't a kit...' He said muffling most of it.

'I knew your brother Redstar and I cared for him thats why I came with our two kits who were born only recently... Whitekit and Stormkit...' Frostfur said.

'You may all join and keep your names, Frostfur do you mind being a queen 'till your kits have grown up a bit?' Redstar asked.

'I don't mind at all, I was actually going to ask if I could' She said smiling

'Thank you for the fresh start.' Liontail said.

'Yeah thanks...' Ashrain and Mudfur said.

'Thank you Redstar. You're like family to me..' Frostfur said smiling.

'It is no problem.' Redstar said as she padded off to the kits den to see Amberkit, Hawkkit and Hazelkit but also to find that Angelheart wasn't there...


	14. Chapter 14

*YOWL!* 'Emberclan prepare for an attack, Fireclan's coming!' Redstar yowled as loud as she could.

'Redstar... I can't fight...' Blazetail ran up to her..

'What?' Redstar looked at her, her eyes wide.

'I...I...I... I'm expecting kits...' Blazetail said quietly.

'Oh my gosh...' Redstar touched noses with her. 'Go quick tell Amberkit, Hazelkit, Hawkkit, Lunarkit, Aquakit, Smokekit and Flarekit to come to high rock quick!'

'Ok Redstar!' Blazetail said as she ran to the kit den and told them.

'Amberkit, Hawkkit, Hazelkit, Lunarkit, Aquakit, Smokekit and Flarekit. Today you have become six moons and it is time for you to begin your you have all earned your warrior names you shall be known as Amberpaw, Hawkpaw, Hazelpaw, Lunarpaw, Aquapaw, Smokepaw and Flarepaw. I shall mentor Amberpaw and Flarepaw, Liontail will mentor Hawkpaw and Lunarpaw, Dustpelt will mentor Hazelpaw and Aquapaw, Mudfur will mentor Smokepaw.' Redstar announced. 'Liontail, as Blazetail is expecting kits you shall be my deputy.'

'Yes, thank you Redstar.' She nodded.

'Be prepared apprentices I want you all to be ready stay safe but strong, warriors keep your guard, kits and queens go to the elder den it is furthest from the entrance. Addertail be prepared with Icepaw...' Redstar said.

'Yes Redstar!' The clan chanted.

'Lets do this!' Liontail said, 'I smell them THEY'RE COMING!'

'FIRECLAN IS COMING!' Redstar shouted. Brackenclaw stepped up beside Redstar and smiled at her and said, 'I believe in you...'

Fireclan ran in and attacked, left and right cats were fighting. Redstar was fighting Strikestar, Brackenclaw was fighting Whitefoot, Nightheart was fighting Quickstep and Liontail was fighting Skyheart. The cats began to trust the new comers but all they could see was a lion fighting her old clan, that lion was Liontail herself, she was agile, strong and a pure fighter she was the lion and nobody stood in her way.

'Redstar you like my new deputy Whitefoot because he's about to kill Brackenclaw...' Strikestar laughed as Redstar clawed his left eye right out and kicked him off of her and she ran over and could feel Starclan helping her but mostly Thunder. She could feel him running to her left but on her right was Blizzard both cats she had loved through her life helping her protect Brackenclaw. She ran over and clawed Whitefoot off of Brackenclaw and she pinned Whitefoot and clawed his stomach leaving a gash she bit his neck and tossed him aside and helped Brackenclaw to Addertail.

'Addertail take care of him, Icepaw go out and find other wounded cats quick!' Redstar urged them, they both nodded and Redstar seen Thornclaw trying to defend himself from Strikestar, but Strikestar had 7 lives, he had more experience, he was older, he was stronger. Thornclaw was in danger and in deep, deep pain. Redstar ran over and clawed Strikestar and pinned him down and clawed down his muzzle, clawed his ear off and bit his neck and rapidly clawed him. He took a breath then went limp, Strikestar had lost a life... He quickly pounced back up sending Redstar flying but it gave Thornclaw time to escape to the medicine den but Icepaw helped him there. Strikestar pinned Redstar down and locked his jaw round her neck suffocating her, he flicked his tail and Whitefoot ran over and began to claw her deeply. Liontail ran over and bit Whitefoot's neck and flung him away across the clearing then pounced on to Strikestar who then tightened his grip causing Redstar to lose her first life... Liontail bit Strikestar and shook him causing him to go limp and lots of blood to spill everywhere.

'FIRECLAN RETREAT!' Strikestar yowled as he clawed his way free out of Liontail's grip and he limped/ran off with the rest of Fireclan.

Redstar got up and yowled weakly with the rest of the clan in victory.

'Redstar... Thornclaw won't wake up, he has deep wounds but he is breathing well. Nightheart won't leave his side.. Brackenclaw isn't breathing too well and well... you should come and see for yourself..' Addertail said sadly, she led Redstar to the med den to find Amberpaw lying limply.

'Amberpaw is still awake and breathing fine but her front paw is broken and she wishes not to move, but she seen Angelheart run to Strikestar and help him fight... Amberpaw attacked Angelheart but she bit her and clawed her deeply.. The flame bit of the prophecy is Fireclan and the prophecy is about Amberpaw becoming a warrior named Amberlight and killing Angelheart..' Adddertail said.

'Brackenclaw... Amberpaw...' she said sadly, 'Addertail can you get me Hawkpaw and Hazelpaw please..' Redstar asked.

'Of course..' She nodded and brought the two apprentices in.

'Who did this to my sister!' Hawkpaw snapped.

'Angelheart..' Redstar mumbled.

'Oh... DAD!' Hawkpaw and Hazelpaw shouted they both began to cry.

'Is he dead...?' Hazelpaw asked.

'No, I'm not...' Brackenclaw said quietly and weakly.

'I think you should all get some rest..' Addertail said.

'Common Hawkpaw, Hazelpaw say good bye...' Redstar said as she licked Amberpaw and Brackenclaws heads.

'Bye sis, bye dad..' Hawkpaw said.

'Bye... Get better...' Hazelpaw said through her tears..


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this chapter is different to the rest you may start to notice things that link to the actual warriors series... Is this strange or what?

Love Hawkeehh

* * *

'How are they?' Redstar asked Addertail anxiously.

'They're wounds are deep Redstar but they are both strong and brave and will survive.' Addertail said.

'That's good, you are a talented Medicine Cat Addertail, Emberclan is lucky to have you.' Redstar said. 'Has Starclan said any more about the... prophecy..?' Redstar asked.

'No they haven't not ever since I first recieved it.' Addertail cut her self off then her fur bristled.

'Was that Starclan?' Redstar asked.

'Yes, they said the time is drawing near. Amber light will put out the Angel's flame...' Addertail said, a huge clap of thunder occurred and a strike of lightning hit the five trees which soon became the four trees...

'Four clans are only meant to exist... The Four trees...' Redstar said.

'I fear that Fireclan is dying...' Addertail said.

'Well no they're just yowling for no reason!' Redstar said loudly.

'I know that but we should help.' Addertail said.

'They almost kill Brackenclaw and Amberpaw and you want to _help them_?!' Redstar snapped.

'You're right...' Addertail sighed.

'I-I-I'm sorry Addertail I shouldn't have been so harsh on you, I worry of the future... If Amberpaw is to stop Fireclan then it will be but if she dies I worry what will happen...' Redstar said.

'She won't, she is strong, brave, smart and agile she will be fine.' Addertail said, Redstar smiled.

'You're right...' Redstar said, her smile faded when she seen Amberpaw limping out of the apprentice den with Flarepaw.

'She's fine, you need to relax.' Addertail said.

'You're right..' Redstar said. A short while later...

'Redstar! Redstar!' Liontail shouted.

'What is it Liontail?' Redstar asked.

'Amberpaw and Flarepaw have ran into the forest after Angelheart and Strikestar!' Liontail said clearly out of breath.

'COMMON WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK, NIGHTHEART, BRACKENCLAW, GREYFUR AND MUDFUR COMMON!' Redstar shouted as she sprinted after Liontail leading the way.

Redstar was running quickly 'till she felt a jab of claws into her neck pushing her into the ground. She felt her head going dizzy and her eyes closing.

'REDSTAR!' Liontail shouted but Redstar said nothing she was unconsious...

*this is not going to be from the eyes of Redstar but Liontail instead.*

'We need to get Amberpaw and Flarepaw back common!' Liontail shouted. 'Greyfur and Brackenclaw go find Redstar, Nightheart lets go get them!'

'Yes Liontail!' They shouted. Liontail ran as fast as her paws could carry her, she followed their scents 'till she found Flarepaw standing in pure stun as Amberpaw clawed at Angelheart who already had several huge gashes over her eyes and muzzle. Lionheart dived in and pinned Angelheart letting Amberpaw claw her vigerously until she barely breathed.

'Stop Amberpaw, a warrior does not need to kill to win.' Lionheart said.

'Ye-' Amberpaw was cut off Angelheart pounced at her and began to claw her rapidly leaving huge gashes bleeding badly. Amberpaw clawed her neck and clawed free. 'Liontail take Flarepaw to camp NOW!' Amberpaw shouted.

'No I'm not leaving you!' Liontail called back.

'JUST DO IT!' Amberpaw screamed as she flung herself at Angelheart and clawed her left eye out. Angelheart looked down and then looked back up to see Amberpaw, Flarepaw, Nightheart and Liontail gone...

'Well done Amberpaw, you proved yourself well...' Liontail said as she picked her up.

'T-thanks..' Amberpaw said weakly, her paw was damaged worse.

'We found Redstar but she's been hurt badly and lost two more lives..' Brackenclaw said as Greyfur carried her on his back. 'How many lives has she got left Liontail?'

'Six, she lost one to Strikestar, one when she was being catnapped and another two there.' Liontail said.

'Ok well lets get her back to camp her wounds are deep and the blood is going everywhere I think she may loose another life...' Brackenclaw said. The cats ran back to camp...


	16. Chapter 16

'She's going we need to hurry!' Brackenclaw shouted, he felt her body go limp again, the blood from her wounds trickling onto his pelt. 'She's lost another life thats five!'

'We need to hurry!' Liontail shouted, they heard Redstar coughing. They looked around she had began coughing up blood which began to go everywhere.

'We need to hurry Moma is dieing!' Amberpaw shouted. She began coughing more blood up, she was getting worse as her mouth foamed up, when they finaly reached camp.

'ADDERTAIL, REDSTARS COUGHING BLOOD UP, HER MOUTH IS FOAMING AND SHE IS BLEEDING TERRIBLY!' Liontail screamed as Greyfur put her down slowely.

'Ok, ok calm down...' Addertail said calmly. She put moss at Redstar's mouth to soak the blood up, she dampened other bits of moss and cleaned her wound. She chewed marigold up into a poulitce and applied it to the deep wound, she layered dry leaves on it and covered in cobwebs, but Redstar had lost another life.

'FOUR!' Brackenclaw shouted.

'All of you calm down and go back to your dens, Liontail take over high rock.' Addertail said calmly, she gave her yarrow but she spat it out as she coughed up more blood. 'I need you to eat thi-.' Then she realised what they had done, they had fed her deathberries and foxglove... Addertail gulped and looked around camp worried. 'Starclan please...' She mumbled under her breath. Redstar coughed more blood up and her heart slowed right down. She chewed a cooltsfoot's pulp up and stuffed it into Redstar's mouth hoping to sooth her breathing but it didn't work. Her fur bristled and she coughed further blood up her third life...

'Redstar can you hear me we just need time... THYME!' Addertail said, she picked thyme up and fed it to her but it didn't work her breathing just got worse and worse her second life began...

'REDSTAR PLEASE...' She called out but Redstar's mouth began to froff again and Addertail worried she searched around the medicine den wondering if there was anything as Redstar approached her last life, Addertail fed her honey and lambs ear but nothing worked.. She was in the paws of Starclan.

'Addert- REDSTAR!' Liontail screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Will she make it?' Liontail said in pure worry.

'Sh-sh-she's in the paws of Starclan...' Addertail said softly.

'NO!' Liontail screamed and broke into tears, crying on Redstar's pelt.

'L-L-L-Liontail...' Redstar muffled.

'Y-yyes?' Liontail said threw her tears.

'Protect Hawkpaw, Amberpaw and Hazelpaw... Protect the clan..' She muffled, 'An amber light will put out an angel's flame...'

'Don't go please...' Liontail cried.

'Bli-i-izzard... T-thunder...' She began to say, her eyes were clouded and she could see the two starclan cats.

'No...' Liontail cried.

'Goodbye...' Her voice muffled. Addertail lifted lavender and began to rub it on Redstar's fur.

'She's gone Liontail.. We shall sit a vigil tonight for her... Tell the clan..' Addertail said her torn ears drooped.

'Yes Addertail.' Liontail nodded and padded into the middle of the camp and yowled 'All cats of Emberclan must gather around high rock for a clan meeting...' As all the cats gathered around Liontail hopped up onto highrock, her tail between her paws. 'Cats of Emberclan I have terrible news...Our leader, Redstar has joined Starclan. So I Liontail take on Leader position as Lionstar. Today I announce some apprentices are becoming Warriors, Amberpaw, Hazelpaw, Hawkpaw, Darkpaw, Eaglepaw and Smokepaw. Do you all promise to withhold the warrior code for your life?' She asked.

'Yes Lionstar!' They called out.

'Then, under the eyes of Starclan and Redstar I make you all warriors. Amberlight, Hazelleaf, Hawktalon, Darkgaze, Eagleswoop and Smoketail warriors of Emberclan!' Lionstar announced as an amber light shone onto the clan.

'It's a sign from Starclan! Amberlight is meant to be deputy!' The clan shouted.

'I agree, fellow clanners. Amberlight is our new deputy!' Lionstar called out.

'Thank you Lionstar...' Amberlight said shyly.

'No problem.' She said back, 'Our new warriors will sit a vigil tomorow night but tonight we shall sit a vigil for Redstar..' Liontail called out.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Final Chapter

I hope you all enjoyed Emberclan's Rising, it is only the beginning of a series, this is the official last chapter of the first book and is really short, I wanted to finish it so that I could move on to my next Fanfiction.

Love - XxHawktailxX

* * *

The depressed Emberclan warriors sat around their dead leaders body all sharing stories about her, but Amberlight couldn't get Angelheart out of her head. That night she twisted and turned she couldn't sleep but when she did she seen a familiar cat in her dream...

"Amberlight it is time..." The cat said.

"W-w-w-who's there...?" She asked.

"Redstar, I need you to fight Angelheart and complete the prophecy she has evil in store for you.." The dream ended and Amberlight leaped out of her moss bed and ran out of the camp as she followed the scent of Angelheart.

"Ahh.. The little hero!" She said.

"You are going down!" Amberlight yowled, she ran at her and bit her neck and threw her down, Angelheart clawed her stomach gashing it as much as she possibly could. Amberlight clawed her left eye out and bit her paw and snapped it back and pinned her into the ground and clawed her stomach wide open then she clawed her neck, but Angelheart bit her tail and spun her around making her fall and then pinned. Amberlight felt her claws dragging along her face and swiping across her eye and she yowled and bit her stomach and ripped part of the fur off. Amberlight dived under Angelheart and clawed her forepaws making her vulnerable to the Dark Forest, Amberlight jabbed her claws into Angelheart's neck and killed her instantly but she knew in her heart and soul that the prophecy was only beginning... She cleaned her claws and lifted Angelheart and pulled her own fur out of her claws and threw her into her own territory. She smelt the Fireclan patrol coming near and began to ran.

"Whitefoot there is an Emberclanner on our land!" A tom yelled.

"Go after them and make sure they learn a lesson.." He laughed as Swiftpaw, Quickstep and Blazingsun chased her. Quickstep and Swiftpaw were fast but Blazingsun was strong, Amberlight was in danger, she was hurt and couldn't run far. She felt her tail being bitten and almost ripped off by the small apprentice, she turned around and snarled at him.

"Off of Emberclan territory kitty!" She snapped.

"Y-y-you stay off of F-f-fire clan territory then!" He croaked nervously.

"I wasn't on your rotten land kitty now run before I call our patrol!" She snarled, Swiftpaw ran back and Quickstep and Blazingsun followed. Amberlight felt bad though but it also felt good.. Her blood felt cold and she welcomed it.


	18. NOTE

Note 1/ Strikestar is no longer called Strikestar he is now Sparkstar, it fits the next books plot better

Note 2/ if u have an OC character (only accpetin some) fill this form in and they will be in the next book

Name :

Clan :

Mate and kit :

Rank :

Age:

Gender :


End file.
